1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a golf club accessory which can be used for retrieving a golf ball, repairing a divot or setting a marker. More particularly, the invention relates to a planar member having a seat formed by two angular sections on one side and a flat section having a pair of tines on the opposite side for biasing the golf ball into the slat. The planar member being adapted to be mounted on the end of a shaft or stick.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The interest in golf as an outdoor activity for the elderly and the handicapped has increased tremendously over the years. The introduction of the golf cart has made it possible for everybody to participate in the game. Some difficulty has been encountered by golfers who, because of physical disability, are unable to bend over to repair ball marks or other damage to the putting green surface which, if not repaired early, can leave a temporary obstacle on the course. These golfers are further unable to retrieve the golf ball from the cup once it has been holed ,out. There are a number of different types of ball retrievers available, however, none of them include the ability to repair divots or set markers.